Mirai No Kokoro Kiseki-a Futurama X VocaloidKokoro fanfic
by swiggityswoonbabymaybemoon
Summary: the most dramatic storeey ever 100% cry i uploaded it i hope you freaks are happy


It was a beautiful day in the year 3000. the sunshine streamed outside the windows onto the crew of the Planet Express as they watched tv in the living room.

''i really hate the new voice for Hypnotoad.'' said Fry, his apricot hair reflecting the sun light, ''the older one had more spirit, i like the older voice better, the new engine sounds are awful, they're too matalic, and all the new episodes lack the oomph the older ones had.'' he rambled on in his seductive yet calming voice.

''oh Fry, don't be such a Toadwunner, you weren't even here during the beginning.'' Amy said as she painted her toenails a radiant fuchsia that not even the deepest corals of the sea could replicate the splendidness of it, ''like, weren't you cairo fused?'' she mused with her siren's voice.

''the term is Cyro-freezed, Amy.'' said Professor Farnsworth as he walked in, his bald head more reflective then any certain robot's shiny metal ass, ''besides, he has a point, everything that is older is better by default, even the designs for the Hynotoads are worse now, the proportions are all wrong.'' he said.

''oh, like those anime characters? voiceloids?'' Leela said as her magnificent amethyst hair drapped across the lowly couch. the professor started to look nervous, ''well, Leela they're actually called...''

''oh yeah! like the artist for Matsune Hiku, she's terrible! especially her Rin and lin art, those siblings look awful!'' said as his weird tentacle beard thing moved as his Santa Claus-esc laughter escaped from his mouth.

''YOU IDIOTS! FIRST OF ALL, THEY'RE VOCALOIDS, NOT VOICELOIDS. SECOND, IT'S HATSUNE MIKU, THIRD, IT'S LEN, AND FINALLY, THE ORIGINAL ART IS FINE! ESPECIALLY RIN'S!'' the proffessor yelled as he stormed out of the room, nearly knocking over the Hermes.

''what is the professor's problem now? did he forget to take his medicine?'' said Hermes as he took a seat on the box with the alternate universe in it.

''he got mad at us for not knowing his crusty old weeb crap.'' said Fry as he took another sip of his Slurm, ''honestly, anyone who wants to date a robot needs mental help.'' he said.

''Fry, are you forgetting the Lucy Liu bot?'' said Leela his future waifu.

''she doesn't count! she existed at least.'' said Fry, nearly spilling his Slurm on Nibbler, ''these computer programs never did!''

''wait, you got confused about vocaloids in front of the professor!?'' said Hermes as his beautiful jamacan eyes went wide in shock, ''that's the biggest mistake since online forums!'' he yelled.

''why? does the professor like fake robots or something?'' said Amy.

''like, oh, much more then that, he voiced one!'' exclaimed Hermes.

everyone looked at Hermes in shock, Fry dropped the Slurm on Nibbler, Lea fell off the couch, ''aw man! it's not quick dry!'' said Amy as she smudged her hand with nail paint.

the crew walked into Professor Farnsworth's Labrotory, on his computer he was watching an old video on TubeYou ''confound it! TubeYou Blue took down Just Be Nice!'' he yelled as he put his wrinkly yet silky hands on his voluptous head.

''Professor, i think it's time...'' Hermes said as he put his hand on Farnsworth's shoulder in a way that would imply that this fic was gonna become a slash fic.

''Hermes...'' said Farnsworth, ''you're right...'' he got up and looked towards the group, ''where's that bucket of bolts Bender? i'm not going through this twice y'know, it's already hard trying to remember when i sl-'' he then fell asleep.

in a flash, a motorcycle went through the wall, on it was _him,_ the most handsome robot in the world. Bender Bending Rodriguez stepped of his motorcycle with a cigarette in his mouth and a beer bottle in his right hand. ''what's going on everyone! oh, nothing, because me, Bender, wasn't here!'' he exclaimed.

''hey buddy! well, the Professor was gonna tell us about how he was into weeb cr-'' Fry was interrupted by the Farnsworth woke up in a rage with his arms flailing like a Gmod character, ''she's not her brother! just because they have the same name means nothing! Wat confirmed it!'' he yelled, he realized that he wasn't in a dream and that his trusty crew was in front of him, waiting for the story.

''it was a long time ago, before i even owned this buisness...'' he said sorrowfully, ''it was the peak of the Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku was the mascot of the music world, at the time, Internet Co wanted to get into the voca buisness as well, they were holding a contest to see who would voice their first 'loid. i needed a job since i had just gotten out of community college, and what better job then a job relating to my favorite thing in the world at the time?''

in the flashback, a boy in a Naruto headband and COD shirt was screaming at the mic in front of him, ''when you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go!11one!1'' the judges were covering their ears in pain, ''enough! enough!'' said Miriam Stockley, ''that was so bad i think i lost my hearing, i'm never working in this dog-shit business again!'' she walked out gripping her ears.

''nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'' said Scruffy in the present, ''she was Scruffy's favorite!''

going back to the flashback, the judges dismissed NaruCOD boy as a young Farnsworth came up, ''this is a original song i made called ''Dancing Samurai'', i worked really hard on it!'' he said. ''sure, just like that last guy.'' said the disgruntled alien judge, ''we still need alien vocaloids! who's with me!'' no one was with him.

Farnsworth began to sing, as he sung birds gathered around him and put on a purple kimono on his shoulders. everyone looked at him and his magnificent voice, it was truly a angel's voice.

''that...was beautiful...'' said the alien judge, ''you're hired!'' he said.

''yippee!'' said the professor.

''because they thought Farnsloid was a crappy name'', said Farnsworth in the present, ''they decided to call it ''Gackpoid'' whatever the hell that means. anyways. continuing, the voicebank was a success, and i was rich, i was going to buy my own laboratory, until...she came.'' Farnsworth opened a drawer, inside was a body pillow featuring a blonde anime girl. ''her name was...Rin.''

''Rin was the only thing i loved more then myself, she was perfect. i bought all her merchandise, i listened to all her albums, i went through her Pixiv tag everyday, my friends called me a weeb but i didn't care, Rin was love, Rin was life.'' the professor said as he clutched the pillow.

''but then, those darn AJW(Alien Justice Warriors) got in the way and ruined everything...'' he said.

he turned the computer back on and went to an old Umblr log titled ''why vocaloids are evil scum.'' in the video was Ndnd with red hair and glasses, she seemed to be fatter back then. ''these robotic creatures not only give robots, who are a minority BTW, a bad name, but they even give humans and aliens a bad name! just look at this video!'' she pointed at her phone playing a song called ''Gigantic O.T.N.'', ''in this song a adolesent boy named Kagamine Len sings about human horns. not only is this innaproriate for someone his age, but it implies that all humans and aliens only want human horns! i say we kill these scum once and for all!'' she raged with her arm fat flapping like a great fat bird.

''because of this Umblrina and her backwards thinking, Crypton, Internet Co, and everyone else was burned to the ground along with all their research, everyone with the vocaloid program was considered ''scum'' and was either arrested or publicly executed. i couldn't let my daughter just die like that, so i made a robotic body with my funds and make a perfect recreation of her and put all my data of her in her memory card, and buried her in Central Park...i never saw her again.'' said the professor as he cried into his body pillow.

''ohhh, you buried her? in Central Park? did she look like this?'' Bendar said as he poured out the contents of his bag that i decided to just mention now for no reason. the contents of the bag was CDs, bones, dead squirrels with crowns, and a blonde robot.

''oh my God! Bender! it's her! my daughter!'' exclaimed the Professor, everyone looked in wonder at the robot, completely in new condition.

''Bender, why where you in Central Park digging?'' Leela said

''you try to make a good income from a old guy with a fetish.'' Bendar said, as he got back on his motorcycle, happy that he did what he must and faced his robo life consquences.

''it's not a fetish!'' Farnsworth said as he held Rin _verrrry_ close to him as he was powering her back up. her eyes flashed open as she got up and looked around.

''where am i? this isn't /C:'' she said as she yawned, her voice wasn't as good sounding as bender's, it sounded like the was singing, not talking, ''who are you?'' she pointed at Farnsworth, ''are you the man who made my...kokoro?'' she said in wide eyed wonder.

''yes it is i! your father!'' Farnsworth said, ''my beloved daughter! come here!'' they both started crying like they just beat a Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon game.

''arigato! arigato!'' Rin repeated, no one at Planet Express knew what it meant since none of them knew japanese, but the professor responded in(what they guessed was) correct japanese, ''boku no pico sekai de ichibon no himesama watashi wa kawaii w baka xD'' Rin slapped his and stepped away, ''what kind of response is that to your daughter whom you've finally met!? why would you ask if a watch Boku No Pico!? forget this crap, i'm done.'' she said as she went to the door to leave, then her eyes met Bender's ''oh...um'' she said shyly as she brushed away her golden hair, ''hi...are you...not in a popular ship?'' she asked. ''why, if you must ask, the great Bonder is not in a ship, except for a newly made ship, if you get what i mean..'' he said raising his eyebrows and making a lenny face with his eye-monitor thing. they both got on his motorcycle and rode off into the sunset, the Planet Express crew waved at them with tears in their eyes, ''truly, this is what love is, not bond by rules, form, beliefs, not even time can stop such a love, a true fairy tale romance for the ages.'' Scruffy mused as he read a copy of _Dank Wood Circus._

E(r18 warnig!11!)

Rin and Binder sat down On The Rocks, they looked at each other with lewd feces, Bender put his slendar arm around Rin's uncovered right shoulder, ''so baby, ready to see the Bonus Stage?'' he said in his bishounen voice, ''Bendar-chan, i am ready to ask Abstract Questions...'' they got closer together as Nibbler watched them...with a camera in hand...with Zap Branigan's on screen.

THE END(?)


End file.
